unbreakable vow
by lkcrimsonraven
Summary: Both of them are acquaintances no scratch that I mean rivals. Known each other to be their rival &/ enemy. They have tried many ways to surpass and get rid of each other. But what happens if the two sworn enemies are brought close to each other by a certain event/thing. Will another World War start or will another utterly insanely different start read and find out !


To my dear readers,

Bwahahaha I finally made another story even though is till haven't finished my other stories I temporarily put them on hiatus coz' my laziness is getting worse and worse each day. So to those who were patiently waiting for me to update im really really sorry. There may be a lot of errors but who cares (a/n well I do) Underlined words means that they are emphasized byy the character who said them. Oh! And I will also occasionally drop by and leave an authors note at a certain part of a story hehehe…..Have fun and don't forget to leave messages thru' reviews kay!

Disclaimer: (a/n and other crap) This will apply for all the other chapters coz' its tiresome to put disclaimer at every single chapter. I don't own this marvelous series although I really wish I did too bad wishes don't always come true…..

Story start!

Unbreakable vow's plot

Both of them are acquaintances no scratch that I mean rivals. They have been at each others throats for as far as they know. Known each other to be their rival &/ enemy. They have tried many ways to surpass and get rid of each other. But what happens if the two sworn enemies are brought close to each other by a certain event/thing. Will another World War start or will another utterly, insanely, and freakingly different start? Read and find out (grins) hehehehheheh Good luck to ya' !

Rated T

Natsume, Mikan and the group are 15 years old.

Their parents are around their mid-thirties.

(A/n whatever just cut the crap)

Chapter 1 : A supposed to be normal day (too bad it isn't)

"Mikaaaaan!" a voice rang downstairs at the Sakura residence. "Mikan you're late " the same voice shouted from below. The named girl with shiny chestnut brown hair just grumbled and mumbled "hmmmm….five more minutes" she said quietly as she continued snoring.

"Mikan you're already late and Natsume is gonna win today if you don't bring your lazy ass down here" the same voice shouted. The sleeping girl was no more just the mere mention of the person she _(A/n okay question what word will fill the blank a. loves b. cares c. hates d. wants to kill e. despise the answers are any of the following c, d, and e) is enough to make her launch herself to the bathroom.

She finished fixing herself and hurriedly went down. But coz' of the speed she stumbled and trip on the stairs. Suddenly the door flung open but she just ignored it and popped her face at the kitchen where two figures were eating.

"ohayo…. Bye mama…papa ….. bye" Mikan said like nothing happen and dashed out of the room and then to the door only to be greeted by a raven-haired boy with tantalizing crimson red eyes.

" oi, idiot you're already 15…..polka-dots ….pfft….you're kidding me" the raven-haired said. " Tch….damn ya' perverted bastard" the girl who tripped replied as she punched his stomach.

"is that all little girl" the raven-haired boy taunted. "don't call me little girl ya' bastard" the brunette said holding in her anger.

"I'll call ya' what I want Little girl" the raven said mockingly. The girl however just muttered a lot of colourful words

(a/n like red, orange, yellow, black ,green and etc. just kidding the words she said were sh** f*** and other thing that I was too lazy to type). He smirked at the girls reactions.

"stop smirking and shut up you perverted bastard." Mikan said irritated. "no way ba-ka" Natsume said in an emotionless voice but amusement could clearly be seen in his eyes. "im not a baka you are" she shouted as she finally exploded.(a/n not literally though)

"polka" he teased. "mr. Smirk" sshe replied. "strawberries" he answered back grinning like mad. "arrogant" she teased back. "stripes" he answered as he eyed Mikan. "Tch…. Mister I think im amazing" she said it okay fine more like shouted it. "I am … Miss flat-chested teddy bears" he replied as he was know grinning from ear to ear. "grr….how did you know the patterns …. Mouuuu! Ya' pervert" Mikan yelled out of frustration. "lets race to the school ground starting at 3" both of them said at the same time coincedentall as both of them smirked._

"1…..2…3…." both of them counted as they vanished into thin air. The people was gawking at them with wide eyes. Both of them were running really fast (a/n almost like the FLASH). A moment later both of them arrived. "finished " both of them said not breakin' a sweat. "ehhh?... TIE?!" Mikan asked no one in particular. "Tch….obviously dumbass" Natsume said irritated. But I really really really 'thought' that I win" Mikan said pouting her pink luscious lips. "BA-ka  the keyword is thought …. Keep dreamin' " Natsume replied with a smirk. "shut up I didn't asked you….pervert" Mikan said as she sticked her tongue out.

Natsume on the other hand just flicked her forehead and walked away leaving Mikan W/out getting her revenge. "grrr…. Curse him" Mikan chanted in her mind again and again.

'anyway my name is Sakura Mikan, 15 years old, I hate Natsume from the depths of hell coz' he's such a jerk….grrr just watch someday I will surpass you…. I love Sakura trees, Howalons, competitions, my family and my bestest friend Imai Hotaru… im a happy go lucky girl, I love running, I like to write poems. And I hate motto 'the more you hate the more you love' yeah right' Mikan thought as she hurriedly went to her room fearing that she's late.

"good morning Miss Sakura…..Mister Hyuuga" a teacher with glasses and a croaking frog greeted sternly. 'ehhh?' Mikan thought as she turned around and sticked out a tongue at Natsume only to be interrupted by "both of you answer this question" he said. "hai" Mikan replied as Natsume only muttered his trademark 'hn'.

When hazel and crimson clashed they already made a bet in their minds. 'the first to finish earlier with a correct answer wins'. Both of them hurriedly went to grab a chalk. Then they started answering it and after a while they finished it. "the teacher walked to the front "as expected of my top students" he said with pride. "sensei who won?" Mikan asked him in behalf of Natsume.

"hmmm….we weren't paying attention this time both of you were as fast as lightning" he said thinking hard in recalling the events. "I was first" Mikan declared. "no… I was" Natsume replied not wanting to lose. "no…I am " Mikan stubbornly shot back. "no I am" Natsume replied.

After a while things got out of control and they already created a ruckus. The teacher was now pissed coz' no ones listening to him. "both of you detention later this afternoon" he said as he stomped out of the room. Both of the 'best students' were thinking the same thing 'this is his/her fault'.

LUNCH _

"hotaruuuuu" Mikan shouted as she ran and jumped to the direction of a girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes. "shut up" Hotaru replied coldly while aiming a small gun and afterwards shot Mikan with it. BAKA~BAKA~BAKA. "mou Hotaru it hurts ya' know" Mikan said whining as her amber orbs were now starting to form tears. "you're annoying" Hotaru said as she walked to Mikan and started patting her already abused head. "hotaruuu you're really the best…. I love you" Mikan said as she hugged Hotaru. "ne Hotaru you know I have detention  AGAIN " Mikan whined. "I know we're classmates in casse you don't know" Hotaru deadpanned. "hehehe but still I have Detention noooooo!" Mikan exclaimed dramatically. "good for you" Hotaru replied with her usual cold façade but you can also see a ghost (a/n when can you see a ghost smile?) smile gracing her lips coz' of her best friends stupidity.

"mouuu! Hotaru that's not a good thing im with the stupid perverted jerk" she said as she puffed her cheeks . "its all his fault " Mikan continued. "baka stop complaining it's also your fault" Hotaru replied still emotionless.

AT Natsume

"Natsume wait" a voice coming from a blonde with bright sapphire eyes shouted from behind. "Ruka….hn" Natsume muttered as he stopped walking and stopped as he waited for his dear best friend to catch up. "Natsume how are ya' " Ruka asked Natsume as they walked towards the bench.

"Tch… I just got detention coz' of that stupid loud-mouthed girl" he replied in an irritated tone . Ruka chuckled nervously and said "come on Natsume its not all her fault you're are also to be blamed and one thing I already know that mind you were classmates". "she's the one who started it" Natsume muttered under his breath but Ruka heard it and chuckled. As he thought 'you're very childish and competitive Natsume'.

"what are ya' chuckling about Ruka?" Natsume asked Ruka . "nothing" Ruka 'innocently' stated. "yeah right….. you cant fool me Ruka" Natsume said in a knowing voice. "geez since when did you became good at reading me?" Ruka asked astonished at the fact that his bestfriend can now easily read him.

"just now" Natsume replied while smirking. "Natsume" Ruka urged him to answer seriously. "fine….. I don't know but that's what friends are for right?" Natsume replied to Ruka his gorgeous smirk still intact. "hehehe …. You're really the best Natsume" Ruka said as both of them bumped fists when the bell suddenly rang. "Natsume I'll go first Imai-san said that I will meet her after the bell rang bye!" Ruka said as he waved.

"Tch another class with the blabbermouth" he thought as he sighed. The afternoon passed normally (a/n means that both of them were competing and arguing with each other non-stop)

Then detention time came

"this is your fault both of them said in the same freakin' time. "both of you on the blackboard write a sincere message about apologizing for each other" the teacher stated seriously.

"hn" both of them said as they nodded in agreement. Mikan wrote her 'sincere' message in their so-called code.

(a/n some letters will be typed in bold so it will be easier to read them but its not the code for them I repeat its not the code for them *WINKS*)

'**I Am** begging for forgiveness **NoT** for the sake of my grades but for the sake of my own well-being. **SorRY** if i cause you trouble **FoR EarlieR**. **NoW** **I** don't **HatE YoU MorE ThAN AnYTHIng In tHE WORLD**. i hope i wont be **CuRSE** for doing something bad to **YoU**. **I aM HopinG ThaT** my wish of apology not **ThE** **CursE WilL ComE TrUE AnD YoU WilL AccEPT** IT happily not **PAinFULLY**'.

Jinno-sensei who was totally oblivious to their so-called code rated it as a very good apology message. (A/n do ya' know their code?)

"Hyuuga-san please write yours to" the teacher said. 'just watch polka' Natsume thought as he glanced at Mikan *who was now proudly smirking* and smirked. 'hmmmm….let me see yours jerk' Mikan thought as her smirk widen. Both of them were already having a war of words without their dear teacher knowing.

'**I AccEPT YoUR** apology not the** SO CALLed CuRse. IT Is** not **YOuR FAUlt** **EArLIer sO I WaNt YoU TO KNoW ThAT I rEAllY DO NOT** want to get to your bad side so I really want you to know that i **CARe. SO I wIlL nOT** hassle you, i **BeG FoR** your **FORgiveneSS. I ALsO** don't **HaTe YoU** **LiKE HeLL**. I AM **HopiNG THaT YoU WIlL AcCEPt ThE** humble apology not **the CUrSe BacK TO YOUrseLF AnD** so both of us wont **SUffER ThE WrATh** of our parents **PaINfuLLY **because of our cooperation.'

Jinno-sensei also rated this as a very good 'apology' message.(a/n if you still didn't got the code you must only read the words that contain capitalized letter/s)

"both of you can go out now" Jinno said smiling, proud of his students. Both of them nodded and walked out of the room.

"Tch…." Both of them ,uttered as they continued walking to the direction of their houses. "I didn't know you still remembered the code" Mikan said smiling warmly. "yeah I also thought that I forgot about it" Natsume answered truthfully.

Both of them continued walking until, "ne Natsume I have a bad feeling about going home" Mikan said nervously. Natsume felt his heart sped up the moment his name was said by the brunette. 'Tch…what the hell is wrong with my heart maybe my hatred towards her is very great that my heart will beat fast when she calls my name' Natsume falsely concluded.

"hn…let it be" he said coolly. "okay sorry for saying your name Hyuuga" Mikan apologized sincerely. "no…its alright…. Mikan" Natsume said as his cold façade softened a bit.

Mikan felt butterflies in her stomach when he mentioned her name. 'maybe my stomach is protesting, cause it doesn't want him to mention my name' Mikan concluded just like Natsume falsely.

"sorry for saying your name polka" Natsume said teasingly. "no its alright jerk" Mikan replied as both of them continued bickering until they arrived.

Both of them went inside their houses at the same time. (a/n mind you their houses are just next to each other. "Mikan we're gonna have dinner at aunt Kaoru's place kay?" Mikan's mother named Yuka said. "no…I don't wanna go I'll stay here" Mikan stubbornly declared. "Mikan we're gonna explain something important" Mikan's father said with authority that Mikan just obliged.

Mikan just went upstairs and picked her baggy pants that has chains and a small dragon dangling on it as she paired it with a black oversized tee-shirt.

"im done" Mikan said as she snatched her favorite black cap that is embedded with a crimson red rose.

"Mikan lets go" her parents said. "hai…coming" Mikan said as she dashed out of the house. Her mother knocked at the door of the Hyuuga's and was greeted by Kaoru. "Yuka im glad you can come….hi Izumi ….hellow Mikan, how are you dear?" she asked Mikan who was sweat dropping at the similarities of the two ladies. "I'm fine aunt Kaoru" Mikan stated nervously. "Natsume ...the guests Have arrived" Natsume's dad named Ioran who was previously being greeted by Yuka said.

"hn" Natsume muttered as he went out of his room and went down the stairs . "pervert" Mikan muttered under her breathbut unfortunately Natsume heard it .

"childish" Natsume replied back. "arrogant" Mikan said as she flicked his forehead. "flat-chested" Natsume said as he smirked and did the same thing to Mikan. "jerk" Mikan said as she flicked his forehead again only to be stopped by her parents.

"Mikan we will sleep here okay?" Yuka said while smiling pleadingly. "no" Mikan said bluntly. "please" Yuka and Izumi tried to convince her with the puppy cute eyes. "no way" Mikan declared with no hesitations.

"please pretty pretty please" all of their parent including Natsume's said as they do thei puppy cute faces. "f…fine" Mikan finally agreed to their trap I mean favor.

"where will I sleep" Mikan asked curiosly. "the other rooms are already occupied and the only vacant room is beside Natsume's. Izumi stated as sll of the parents smirked devilishly but it went unnoticed by Mikan. Mikan groaned and thought 'why the hell did I agreed'.

"dinner's ready" the two mothers said. Natsume and Mikan was seated in front of each other. Mikan kicked them underneath as she continued 'innocently' eating. Natsume also responded with a kick as he acted like nothing happened.

This all went unnoticed by the parents. "well both of you we have something _very_ important to tell you" Both the man of the family stated with a authoritive voice but also with a hint of devious voice that Mikan and Natsume's underground (a/n not really :3) fighting stopped. "well both of you are….." the mother of both the main characters said while grinning.

End of Chapter 1

(wolf-whistles) I love cliffhangers hahahahah

Hehehehehe 'till the next time we meet folks and don't forget to review

A small content of chapter 2:what the hell ?!

"WHAT THE HELL" both of them shouted with priceless expressions plastered on their faces.

*Skip a bit*

After a while Mikan still cant sleep. "shit….why cant I sleep?" she exclaimed as she rolled at her bed. Suddenly it rained and thunder echoed at her room. She squeaked and covered herself under the covers.


End file.
